


Školní sraz

by miamam



Series: Mini příběhy pro Tumblr [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sassy John, podpatky
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miamam/pseuds/miamam





	Školní sraz

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wee Tumblr Fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/528912) by [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/pseuds/AtlinMerrick). 



"To je v pohodě, Sherlocku."

Sherlock si zakryl rozkrok, naštvaně zíral na fotografa.

"Jsem jen kapku nevhodně oblečený."

John vzal svého manžela za ruku a usmál se na starého doktora Bensona. Vždycky nesnášel Bensona.

"Jsi k sežrání, mazlíku."

I přes Sherlockův hrozivý pohled fotograf stále dělal další fotky.

Sherlock přemítal, jestli vydával méně zastrašující vibrace, když na sobě neměl prakticky nic, než rybářskou síť a podpatky.

"Mohl jsi mi říct, že je třeba formální oblečení."

John se zazubil, když Benson, který stále zíral, přešel k vozíku s alkoholem.

"Nesnášíš smoking. A věděl jsem, že máš plno práce s tím případem v klubu. Tohle bylo prostě jednodušší, ne?"

John přejížděl pohledem po místnosti. Kde byla Matthewsová?

Johnovo pobízení, aby přišel prostě rovnou ze strip baru, opravdu zajistilo, aby se Sherlock zúčastnil manželovy "malé události".

"Mohl jsi aspoň zmínit, že jde o sraz lékařské fakulty. Dal bych se do kupy, jak říkáš."

Kde jenom byla? John tu bude klidně stát a zubit se a přikyvovat, než umře, nebo než je Matthewsová uvidí, cokoli se stane dřív.

"Odkdy jsi nesmělý, miláčku?"

Sherlock přenesl váhu na ostrých podpatcích. Aspoň že měl na sobě něco mírně vhodného.

"Nejsem nesmělý, ale je tu trochu chladno a kvůli tomu zrovna nemůžu ukazovat své přednosti."

Ha! Támhle je!

John se otočil na svého manžela se zákeřným úsměvem. "No, miláčku, myslím, že to spravím."

John začal do manželova ucha šeptat sexy věci a přestože doktorův hlas zůstával měkký, jiné věci ne.

O pár minut později stál Sherlock vzpřímeně a natáhl před sebe svou ruku s černě nalakovanými nehty. "Doktorko Matthewsová, můj manžel mi toho o vás tolik vyprávěl."

Victoria Matthewsová během jejich studijního pobytu pustila Johna bez okolků k vodě a tvrdila, že prostě nebyl její typ.

Matthewsová zaklapla svou dokořán otevřenou pusu s jistými obtížemi. No tak to sakra vypadalo, že ani ona nebyla jeho typ.


End file.
